


Close to my Heart

by Thirsty_Radio



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirsty_Radio/pseuds/Thirsty_Radio
Summary: Set in the modern world, Alastor and Charlie in a long distance relationship and could only interact through Hellcord, which is a an where people get to chat online. They may be far away from each other, but their hearts are pretty close together.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Close to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Legend:
> 
> Bold words = Messages
> 
> "Words" = Dialogues

A door opens and the light turns on. There approaches a boy in his late teens, wearing a red hoodie and gray sweatpants. He walks over to his rolling chair and slides over to his desk table while spinning around for the heck of it. Once he stops right in front of the desk, he looks at the window for a second then at the clock then at his phone. 

He smiles softly, grabbing the phone on top of the table. He turns it on and opens Hellcord, an app where people get to chat online. There, he types for a second then hits the send button, with the first message being: “Good Morning”. He waits for a few seconds until the phone vibrates, in which he immediately checks the chat.

**Good Morning**

**Good Evening.**

**Did you have a good sleep?**

**I did, until my cat woke me up by dropping some of my things from my desk.**

**Awww bad Husk bad**

**Husk is being a butt like always XD**

**I hear that, darling. He’s always been a little grump huh?**

**He really is. I can’t even tell what he wants. He tried asking for headpats, but when I do give it to him, he just bites me. I love him, but he’s such a bratty cat. Well he’s my bratty son.**

**Well I couldn’t say the same for my kitty. She’s always been such a cooperative and precious bean. One time, she patted me to tell me that she’s hungry. It’s so adorable**

**Awwwwwww I really want to see Nifty. Though I doubt that Husk will feel the same.**

**HAHA I felt that. Nifty will definitely love you, and hopefully Husk as well. Did you have breakfast yet, darling?**

**Not yet I just woke up, but did you eat your dinner yet, Al?**

**Oh yes I did. Mother has cooked me up my favorite today~**

**It’s Jambalaya isn’t it**

**Ding ding we have a winner folks. I’ve got to ask my mother to teach me to cook her recipe one day. Once I know how to make it, maybe I’ll even cook one for you one day**

**I would love that Al. You’ll definitely make it as great as your mother’s.**

**Now aren’t you just a flatterer, sweetie hehe. I’ll try my best for sure**

The person that Al was chatting with, doesn’t respond only after a few minutes later.

**Hey I’m back, I just got my cereal.**

**Please don’t tell me you added the milk first before the cereal again**

**Says the one who eats the cereal without the milk**

**You got me there, darling HAHA**

**Such a dork.**

**I’m your dork~.**

**That you are cx**

**Did you do anything special today while I was asleep?**

**Well I did record a few voice lines for the comic. I’m still waiting for yours btw**

**Oh right, I’ll get to it later once I’m done cleaning up my room. Don’t want Mom to scold me again for having a messy room.**

**No rush, darling. Take all the time you need**

**You’re so good to me, Al.**

The person sends a gif of a heart.

**But of course, darling. Isn’t that what boyfriends are supposed to do?**

**You’re the first boyfriend, who’s treated me fairly.**

**Well you ARE my first Girlfriend**

**And let’s keep it that way, I’m not planning on losing you anytime soon. I love where we are right now. I just hope that I could finally see you one day.**

**I do too, darling. I do too. When we finally meet, the first thing I would do is smother you with affection. I don’t care if your parents are watching**

**Please do that. I really want one from you.**

**Then I can finally see your beautiful face and smile in person**

**Baaaaaaabe stooooooop**

**But whyyyyy I’m only telling the truth. Speaking of which, can you call me and turn on your camera? I want to see you right now**

**Okay fine, as long as I get to see yours as well. Also I hope you don’t mind me eating my cereal. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with me eating right in front of you.**

**I don’t mind at all, darling.**

And with that, Al turns on the camera and awaits for his partner to do the same. Then finally, he sees his girlfriend on his phone. It can be seen that she is dressed up with a black oversized shirt and red short shorts. Her hair also seems to be tied up into a ponytail. Al smiles widely as he looks at the lovely sight of his girl, who is really just eating her cereal.

“Welcome back to another Muckbang with Charlie. Today she is eating cereal with milk.”

“Don’t forget about my coffee.” She plays along, grabbing a mug from her desk beside her.

“Dear oh dear if you munch any closer to your mic, you’ll be giving me a private ASMR video.”

“Ohhhhh~.” She giggles a bit, shaking her head and smiling at Al “Goofball.”

“I am your goofball, darling~.”

“Hehe yes you are~. By the way, my dad told me that he finally downloaded that game you always wanted to play with me on the PS4 so we can play it tonight if you want. Well tonight for me, but morning for you.” 

“Why sure! I would love to play with you. Though I will most likely have to carry you the whole time since you’re still new to the game.”

“But don’t I need to go to the tutorials first?”

“Pfffft oh Heavens no. We don’t do that around here. We just go straight to the action and learn things along the way. Well, that’s what I did.”

“Well unlike you Al, I prefer knowing the basics before actually going straight to the game.”

He shrugs jokingly “Whatever you say princess.”

She simply sticks her tongue out and makes a “Pbbt” sound.

“Very classy”

“I’ll definitely be a great princess”

“That you will, your highness” 

They both laugh at their little fooling around until it was interrupted by a knock on Charlie’s door. Al immediately mutes his mic as Charlie looks over to her door.

“Come in.”

There enters her mom.

“Charlie remember to clean up your bowl and the other dishes once you’re done. I’m going to be walking with Baxxter and your dad has already left for work so there’s no one else to clean it. Also don’t forget to finish your chores today before your friend, Vaggie, comes over to visit. We don’t want the house to be messy when a guest arrives.”

Her mom then looks over to the laptop

“Hello, Al.”

Al then unmutes his mic “Good morning Mrs. M.” 

She smiles and nods before looking back at Charlie

“Don’t forget sweetheart. I’ll be walking the dog now. Don’t let your boyfriend stay up late like last time. I’m sure his mom wouldn’t appreciate having a sick boy the next day. I love you.”

“I love you too mom and don’t worry, I’ll clean up the house.”

Her mom then exits the room. Charlie sighs a bit before lifting her bowl up to drink the rest of the milk. She looks back at Al and smiles.

“Well you heard my mom. It’s probably late over there right now. I don’t want you to stay up late just to be sick the next day.”

“But I want to talk to youuuuuu.”

“I know baaaaabe, but I’m sorry. I got a lot of things to do before Vaggie comes over. I’ll be free to play with you though once you wake so don’t worry about it okay?”

“Fiiiiiine.”

“Hey...Al?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Sleep tight alright?”

“I will, darling, I’ll miss you though.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“Hehe my Charlie.” He smiles widely at her.

She smiles back at him, giggling softly “My Al. Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, darling. I’ll talk to you once I wake up.”

“I can’t wait.”

They both look at each other for a bit, enjoying each other’s company before finally Charlie ends the call then Al does the same. He shuts his phone and walks over to his bed to lay there. Then his phone screen lights up to see one more notification from Charlie.

**I love you.**

**I love you too.**

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to my girlfriend. Like Alastor and Charlie, we're in a long distance relationship. In a way, I'm just sharing how she and I would interact in a daily basis on Discord. I know I know, I'm such a sap but eh I love my girlfriend so much that I wanted to write something about her hehe.
> 
> Idk if this will be just a one-shot or that I'll make some more. It really depends if you guys loved the story. I might continue this if y'all love it, but anyways thanks for reading ^^


End file.
